Find his way
by babu.miriel
Summary: Egy alternatív világ, ahol Lightning Hudson Hornet fia. A fiatal Lightning életében először elmehet apja versenyére, és egy találkozás örökre megváltoztatja az életét. [Francesco x Lightning]
1. chapter 1

Sivatag.

Kopár, vörös és sárga, ráadásul borzasztó meleg.

Lightning az ég felé nyújtózva nagyot ásított.

Akkor mégis miért szereti ennyire?

Arcán érezte a felkelő Nap melegét; az égitest lassan feltornázta magát a horizonton túlra. Rémesen korán volt, de Lightning - a legtöbb korabeli kamasszal ellentétben - imádott korán kelni. Szerette a táj magányát, csak gyönyörködött a tájban - az otthonában -, és gondolkodott. Arcát a nap felé fordította, szőke haja aranyszínben ragyogott.

\- 'reggelt, Lightniing! - csiripelte egy kedves hang a háta mögül.

A fiú megfordult, mosoly szaladt a szájára.

\- Szia, Sally!

Megpaskolta maga mellett a kocsi motorháztetőjét, amin eddig üldögélt.

Ó, igen. Lightning eddig egy öreg 72 Pontiac GTO-n ücsörgött. Szép históriája volt az autónak, édesapja ezzel kezdte a versenyzést. A világon mindenki ismerte a nagy Hudson Hornet nevét, és Lightning legnagyobb álma volt követni apját a versenyzésben.

Ámde a férfinak más tervei voltak fiával. Lightningnak vágott az esze, Hudson pedig szerette volna egyetemre járatni - a fiú pedig jó kamaszhoz méltón ellenállt.

\- Gyakoroltál már? - telepedett le Sally Lightning mellé. A reggeli hűvös miatt egy vastag kék pulcsiban eredt barátja után, kezeit most a kenguruzsebben melegítette, szőke haját a kapucni alá rejtette.

Lightning megrázta a fejét.

Összefogtak hárman, ő, Sally és Lightning legjobb barátja, Matuka. Radiator Springs igazán kicsi város volt, így a titkokra annál gyorsabban fény szokott derülni, de hármuknak sikerült eltussolni, hogy a Matukánál elhelyezett Pontiac minden reggel meglátogatja a sivatagot.

Sally közelebb húzódott Lightninghoz, de a fiú abban a pillanatban lecsusszant a motorházról, felhúzta vastag, bélelt dzsekijének a cipzárját és bepattant az öreg versenyautóba. Sally gyorsan húzott cipője orrával egy vonalat, majd oldalra húzódott. A Pontiac motorja felberregett, Lightning pedig elrajtolt. Tetszőleges útvonalon keringett a sivatagban, kaktuszokat, homokbuckákat kerülgetett, arra ment, amerre a szíve húzta. Néha-néha bemutatott egy-egy bonyultabb fordulatot, Sally ilyenkor izgatottan figyelte a mutatványt. Biztos volt benne, hogy barátja egyszer híres versenyző lesz.

A mai nap azonban más volt.

Lightning éles kanyarral körbeszáguldott egy kisebb domb körül, még rikoltott is hozzá, élvezte a sebességet. Ám a kanyar végén a kocsi vége megugrott, és a Pontiac pörögve kisodródott, kis híján nekicsapódva egy sziklacsoportnak.

\- Jézusom, Lightning! - sikoltott Sally, és rohant kisegíteni a fiút a kocsiból.

Lightning lába remegett a hirtelen ijedelemtől, de rögtön odabotladozott az autó elejéhez.

Ne, ne, Istenem, kérlek ne…

Elfintorodott, ahogy meglátta a kitört bal lámpát és a hosszú karcolásokat.

Sally tanácstalanul oldalra pillantott a fiúra.

\- Gáz van - összegezte Lightning.

*~*

Majd nem mondanak semmit, és minden rendben lesz. Matuka épp aludt, ő pedig elhozta a kocsit hogy megnézze a napfelkeltét, és véletlenül meghúzta az orrát. Így Matuka és Sally nem kerül bajba. Így jó lesz.

Lightning a hotelnél hagyta Sally-t, maga pedig a benzinkút felé futott, lába alatt felkavarodott az út pora. Az éjszaka neonoktól ragyogó épület most szürkén, baljóslatú köszöntötte a fiút. Szörnyen bűntudata volt és majd' meghalt, annyira félt tette következményétől.

A benzinkutat és a hozzá tartozó éttermet Sally szülei, Flo és Ramone vezették, és a városka minden lakója oda járt enni. Lightning tudta, hogy valószínűleg ott találja az apját.

Behajtotta az ajtót, csengőszó jelezte érkezését, mire a bent lévők felkapták a fejüket.

Luigi és Guido, az olasz testvérpár épp hevesen vitatkozott egy autósújság felett, Flo kávét főzött a pultnál, oldalt pedig Hudson és a város seriffje beszélgettek a reggelijük felett.

Flo szélesen rámosolygott Lightningra, aki visszaintett neki. Gyorsan apja asztala felé indult, de Luigi megragadta a karját.

\- Lightning, segíts! - kérlelte, a fiú nem tehetett róla, csak mosolygott a kétségbeesésén. - Guido nem elhinni nekem, a régi Ferrari jobb lenni mint az új Ferrari!

Lightning hümmögött.

\- Szerintem mindkettő elég király. Mindkettő Ferrari, nem ez a lényeg?

Guido és Luigi bólintottak, és a helyiség sokkal csendesebb lett, mint eddig.

Lightning odasomfordált apja asztalához.

\- Jó reggelt, Lightning! - üdvözölte a seriff egy kalapemeléssel.

\- Seriff - biccentett Lightning, majd apjához fordult. - Öhm, apa… Beszélnem kell veled.

\- Ami azt illeti, nekem is - tette le a villáját a versenyző, arca komoly volt, Lightning gyomra pedig liftezni kezdett.

 _Máris rájött volna? Nem, az lehetetlen…!_

\- Iigen? És… miről?

\- Nos, arra gondoltam… - Hudson megköszörülte a torkát. - Már nagyfiú vagy, Lightning. Tudom, hogy nem magyon engedlek el sehova, és hidd el, meg is van rá az okom, de tudod… ez még nem ok arra… - Amíg férfi kereste a, Lightning előtt lepergett az élete. Nagyon mérges lehet rá, biztosan mindenről tud, neki most annyi… - hogy ne vihesselek el a következő versenyemre - fejezte be apja a mondatot.

Lightning felkapta a fejét, nem akarta elhinni, amit az imént hallott. Ő? Kint egy versenyen? Apja eddig egynek sem engedte a közelébe, no meg a 17 éve ellenére mindentől távol akarta tartani. Főleg a világtól.

\- Mit szólsz?

Lightning levegő után kapkodott.

\- Ez… ez egyszerűen király! - kiáltott fel, s a levegőbe öklözött. Az ijedelem elmúlt, de a bűntudat közben mázsás súllyal nyomta a mellkasát. - Milyen verseny lesz?

\- A World Grand Prix! - vágott közbe a seriff. - Büszke lehetsz ám apádra!

A World… Grand… Prix…

Az Ő apja a világ legjobbjaival fogja összemérni az erejét, és ő ott lehet!

Hudson nevetett.

\- Tudtam én, hogy örülni fogsz!

Lightning már rohant volna kifelé, hogy elújságolja a hírt Sallyéknek, de eszébe jutott még valami.

\- Apa, mikor lesz a verseny?

\- Egy hét múlva kell megjelenni a helyszínen, azután három napunk lesz a fel…

\- Jah, ezt már tudom - bólintott Lightning, ahogy apja elkezdte magyarázni a részleteket. - Rohanok, el kell mesélnem Matukának! - Sarkon fordulva kiviharzott az étteremből, meg sem állva a városi roncstelepig.

A seriff kuncogott, Hudson pedig mosolyogva vette el kávéját a tálcáról, amit közben Flo odavitt nekik.

\- Fiatalok, mindig ez a rohanás - bámult a seriff Lightning után, akinek alakja még látszódott az étterem ablaküvegein keresztül. - Rád emlékeztet - bökött villájával Hudsonra.

A versenyző a szemét forgatta.

\- Az kizárt. Minden kamasz ilyen szeleburdi, de Lightning más, mint én.

\- Biztos vagy benne? Engem ez a temperamentum és a vonzódása az autók felé…

Hudson leintette.

\- Hadd ne vitatkozzak veled úgy, ahogy a fiammal.

A seriff vállat vont.

\- Vedd úgy, hogy nem szóltam. - Kabátját felkapva a szék támlájáról indulni készült. - Köszönjük a reggelit, Flo!

Lightning csak rohant, rohant, agya izgatottan kattogott. Elmehet a WGP-re, juj, ha ezt Sally és Matuka megtudja…!

Gondolatai hirtelen elnémultak.

 _Matuka. Jesszus szólnom kell neki, hogy rejtse el a Pontiacot!_


	2. 2

\- Matukaa!

Apró kék bogarak szárnyberregése és a kaktuszok néma csendje válaszolt.

\- Cimbiii!

Lightning végigtrappolt a homokos úton, ami barátja faházához vezet. A kis kunyhó ajtaja és ablakai tárva nyitva álltak (Akkora a hőség, hogy felesleges védekezni ellene azzal, hogy bezárkózol a házba, így is-úgy is meg fogsz főni.), Matuka az ereszre színes fényfüzéreket aggatott fel. Este igazán jól mutatott, de amúgy az udvar egy roncstelephez hasonlított. Gumik és abroncsok, hordómaradékok, eldobott autóalkatrészek és fémhulladék hevert mindenfelé - Lightning esküdni mert volna, hogy egyszer egy hűtőt is látott a kacathegyek között -, aminek közepén ott állt barátja háza, mellette az elmaradhatatlan vontatós kocsival.

Lightning lihegve esett be a faház ajtaján. Odabent hasonló kupi uralkodott, mint kint, csak kevésbé töltötte ki a helyet. Matuka egy zsámolyra állított tévé előtt hasalt, s egy horpadt konzervdobozból szürcsölt valamit. Mezítláb volt, amin Lightning mindig nagyon csodálkozott. Hogy nem ég oda a fiú lába a forró talajhoz?

Mindenesetre nagyon szerette Matukát.A fiút még Filmore hozta a faluba, mikor Lightning még nyolc sem volt, és örökbe fogadta - Sarge minden tiltakozása ellenére. Matuka rendkívül hangos gyerek volt, és a katona legnagyobb örömére kalandra vágyva kiköltözött a falu szélére, miután megtalálta ott a régi vontatót. Gyorsan berendezkedett, megtanult vezetni, a többiek pedig minden bogarával együtt hamar a szívükbe zárták a szeleburdi fiút.

\- Matuka!

\- McQueen! - kiáltott fel Matuka, túlharsogva a régi televízió recsegő hangját. - Mi a helyzet?

Lightning elmutogatta, hogy egy szót sem értett, mire Matuka gyorsan kinyomta a készüléket.

\- Cimbi, két nagyon fontos dolog lenne… - kezdett bele Lightning, gyorsan hátrapillantva, nem jut-e mondandója illetéktelen fülekbe. - Összetörtem a Pontiacot…

Cimbi szájából kiesett a szívószál, amit eddig rágcsált.

\- Na neee…!

\- Nem nagyon - Lightning behajtotta maga mögött az ajtót -, de egy lámpa kiesett és lehorzsoltam az orrát. Viszont apa nemsokára elmegy egy nagyobb versenyre, nem tudnád addig helyrehozni? - pillantott barátjára Lightning esdekelve. - Apa megöl, ha kiderül, használtam a kocsiját…

\- Semmi gáz, haver! - Matuka felállt, hátrahajítva a kiürült üveget. - Este visszacsempészem és kipofozom neked.

Lightning hálásan elmosolyodott.

\- Megmentesz, Cimbi. No de. Tudod, mi a másik hír?

Matuka arcára kiült a szokásos kifejezés, mikor erősen gondolkodott.

\- Ööh… Azannya! Megkérted Miss Sally kezét? - csillant fel a szeme.

\- Jaaj, Cimbi, dehogy! - nevetett fel Lightning. - Apa elengedett a versenyére!

Matuka leesett állal bámult.

\- A nemjóját…

Lightning kuncogott.

\- Bizony!

Lightning kihajolt a kisbusz ablakán, szőke haját hátracsapta a menetszél. Két oldalán Luigi és Guido kártyáztak, szemben velük Sarge terpeszkedett el az ülésen és húzta a lóbőrt. A kisbuszt, ahogy megszokott volt, Filmore vezette - nem is adta volna senki kezébe szeretett járművének kormányát -, mellette pedig Hudson olvasgatott valamit.. Lightning kicsusszant a testvérpár közül, leszórva pár kártyalapot, és apja üléséhez egyensúlyozott.

\- Mit olvasol? - pillantott át a férfi válla felett.

\- A versenyzők listáját - lapozott vissza az újság elejére Hudson. - Nézd, egy csomó országból érkeznek nevezők. Finnország, Anglia, Franciaország… ő itt például Nelson Piquet, ő nyerte a tavalyi Formula 1-es futamot.

Lightning komolyan bólintott.

\- Szerinted lesz esélyed legyőzni?

Hudson felnevetett.

\- Meg fogom próbálni.

\- Ha te meg is előzni Piquetet, Tambay-t tudni sose legyőzni! - kiabált előre Luigi önérzetesen.

\- Miért? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Hudson, ahogy hátrapillantott az olaszra.

Guido áhítatosan suttogott:

\- Ő vezetni egy Ferrari…!

Lightning felnevetett, de hangja hirtelen csuklásba fulladt.

\- Hoppá - mosolygott apja, és egy kulacs vizet nyomott a fiú kezébe. - Izgulsz?

Lightning bólintott, mire sikerült leönteni magát.

\- Pedig inkább nekem kéne, nem? - Hudson tettetett sértődést rejtett a hangjába. - Végülis én versenyzek, nem te!

Lightning majdnem elárulta magát egy titokzatos mosollyal, de még időben rendezte arcvonásait.

\- Áh, apa, te egy csomó ilyen versenyen voltál már. Simán lenyomod őket!

\- Nem hinném, Lightning. Sokan közülük nem csak körpályás versenyeken indultak, tapasztaltabbak, több lehetőségük van…

\- Úgy érted gazdagabbak - vágott közbe Lightning.

Hudson megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nem csak a pénz számít, Lightning.

A fiú csücsörített.

\- Attól még sok előnyt szerezhetnek!

\- Kivéve ha lenni nekik Ferrari! - szólt bele a beszélgetésbe ismét Luigi. - Nem számítani, mennyi arany lenni zsebben, ha…

\- Tudjuk, Luigi!

Az autó apró köveket köpve száguldott el a kanyarban, Lightning büszkén pillantott utána. Imádta apja autóját - főleg, mert a férfinak ugyanaz volt a neve, mint magának a modellnek, ami miatt Sarge folyton cukkolta Hudson-t -, de méginkább büszke volt apjára, hogy eljutott idáig.

 _Egyszer én is vezetni fogok ezen a pályán._

Megfordult és végigsétált a box utcán. Nagy volt a sürgés-forgás, mindenki a másnapi versenyre készült. Mindent ellenőriztek, a McLaren csapatnál ment a kiabálás egy eltűnt szett gumi miatt, valahonnan német ordibálás hallatszott. Benzin és műbőr szaga terjengett a levegőben.

Lightning imádta.

Épp előtte kilöktek a boxból egy autót, a vezetőmérnök pedig alapos fejmosásban részesítette a pilótát.

\- _Megmondtam, hogy úgy vigyázzon erre az autóra, mint a legnagyobb kincsére! Erre mit csinált? Mit csinált?_!

A férfi hevesen gesztikulált, Lightning akkor is meg tudta volna állapítani, hogy olasz, ha nem látta volna a box feletti táblát.

Elio di Angelis, született Elio Bernoulli, a mezőny legfiatalabb versenyzője. Sötét, a melegtől tincsekbe tapadt haját piszkos pilótaszemüveggel tűrte hátra, kezét lazán a poros kezeslábas zsebébe ejtette.

\- _Nincs ennek az autónak semmi baja! Francesco tud vezeti, szinte jobban, mint én…_

Lightning nem tudta, miről beszélnek, de szórakoztatta a jelenet. Ám ekkor, ahogy Elio maga mellé mutatott, észrevette, hogy a versenyző nincs egyedül. Mellette egy másik férfi állt - vagy még csak fiú? Lightning nem tudta volna megmondani. -, aki sok vonásban hasonlított bátyjára. Vállig érő haját oldalt copfba fogta, és habár picit bűntudatosan, de a lehető legönteltebb pillantással az arcán várta a vita végét.

Gazdag ficsúr - fintorgott Lightning, és kikerülve az autót a korláthoz sétált. James Hylton autója húzott el a pályán, a betonút szélén az edző győzedelmes kiáltással lengette meg a stoppert, s boldog mosollyal veregette hátba az autóból kiszálló versenyzőt. Lightningnak rémlett, hogy ez lesz Hyltonnak a búcsúversenye, utána visszavonul a futamoktól.

\- Hylton vezetni még mindig genialmente, right?

Lightning meglepetten fordult a hang irányába. Az előbb látott olasz fiú könyökölt mellette a palánkon, barna szemét végigfuttatva a pályán lévő autókon. Lightning alaposabban szemügyre vette a fiút, hanyag tartását, az aranyszín szeplőket a napbarnított arcán, a hosszú szempillákat, a…

Várjunk, mit csinálok?

Lightning döbbenten fordult vissza a pályához, a szíve zakatolt. Erősebben szorította a faléceket, próbált a kanyarban felbukkanó autóra koncentrálni, a gumik csikorgó hangjára a fékezésnél, nem pedig a torkában dobogó szívére…

\- Sajnálom, én még be sem mutatkozni - törte meg a csendet az olasz, és határozottan kezet nyújtott Lightningnak. - Francesco Bernoulli!

Lightning habozott, de végül megszorította a fiú kezét. Talán túl hosszú időre is, mert Francesco villantott rá egy széles mosolyt.

\- Na neked mi lenni neved?

Lightning úgy érezte, mintha gombóc lenne a torkában.

\- Li… Lightning McQueen.

Francesco felkacagott.

\- Lightniing? Lenni olyan mint egy fellengzős név versenyzőknél!

Lightning vállat vont és visszafordult a versenypályához. Apja autóját figyelte, ahogy kifarolt a kanyarban, elsiklott az íven, majd újra egyenesbe állt.

\- Mit meg nem adnék, ha ezt megtanulhatnám… - suttogta maga elé, egy pillanatra megfeledkezve társaságáról.

\- Te akarni versenyezni?

Lightning oldalra pillantva Francesco komoly arcával találta szembe magát.

\- Minden álmom. - Nem tudta, mi ütött belé, hogy egy ismeretlennek ezt így bevallotta, de valamiért úgy érezte, megbízhat a fiúban… bár az minden mozdulatával és szavával erre próbált rácáfolni. - Kiskoromtól kezdve néztem az autóversenyeket, ahogy száguldanak a pályán, olyan sebességet érnek el, amit előttük senki sem… Nézd csak! Ő ott - bökött állával apja felé, aki épp kiszállt az autójából - az apám.

\- Hudson Hornet? - pislogott nagyot Francesco. - Te biztos ugratni engem.

\- Nem viccelek.

\- Akkor ő tanítani neked sok trükköt, si? - mosolygott az olasz.

\- Nem… - komorodott el Lightning - sajnos nem. Apám mindentől félt, kiborulna, ha közölném vele a vágyam. Egyetemre akar küldeni.

Francesco hallgatott egy darabig.

\- Tudod, McQueen, Francesco is mindig akarni versenyezni. Mio fratello, Elio versenyezni nagyon jól, de Francesco érzi, benne lenni több mint Elioban.

\- Téged sem engednek pályára? - kérdezte Lightning reménykedve.

\- Pero, csak én még tanulni, nem indulni nagy versenyen.

\- _Hé, Francesco! Gyere már_!

Franceso a szemét forgatta, ahogy meghallotta bátyja kiabálását, majd ellökte magát a korláttól.

\- Elio hív, nekem kell menni. - Francesco elsétált, Lightning kábán meredt utána, ám a fiú az utolsó pillanatban még visszafordult. - Hé, McQueen!

Lightning szíve nagyot dobbant, ahogy a másik kimondta a nevét.

\- Igen?

\- Mi találkozni még?

Lightning habozott.

\- Talán - vont vállat, igyekezve, hogy az olasznak ne tűnjön fel, mennyire zavarban volt. Francesco erre egy széles vigyorral az arcán búcsút intett és eltűnt bátyja nyomában a boxban.

\- Hogy is szokták mondani? Az izgalom a tetőfokára hágott! Micsoda verseny, Hölgyeim és Uraim!

A bemondó hangja végigzengett a nézőtéren, a szurkolók őrjöngtek, zászlók szálltak a fejük felett, s ez orgiába belevegyült a versenyautók fülrepesztő zúgása is. Lightning egy kicsit kimaradt ebből, a boxutcában egészen más hngulat uralkodott.

\- Haveeer, tudod hogy ezzel az üzemanyaggal nem fog menni! Kell neki a bio cuccom! - erősködött Fillmore.

\- Kizárt, hogy a hornetbe beletöltsem azt a löttyöt! - vágott vissza Sarge és faképnél hagyta a férfit. - Hudson, mi a helyzet? - szólt a mikrofonjába a leszerelt katona, majd a választ hallva a boxból a pálya melletti palánkhoz rohant. - Még nem látlak…

Lightning a nagy kavarodásban Luigiékhoz sodródott, akik a a box előtt várták a kerékcserét.

\- Mi történik?

\- Te nem kapni fejhallgatót? - nézett értetlenül Luigi, mire Lightning megrázta a fejét.

\- Apa nem akarta, hogy verseny közben zavarjam - fintorgott a fiú.

Guido a szemét forgatva motyogott valamit olaszul.

\- Oh - bólintott Luigi. - A hornet valamiért elakadni alacsonyabb sebességen, szóval tou padre kihozza egy totale üzemanyag és kerékcserére.

Lightning a pálya felé pillantott.

\- Akkor szar a helyzet - összegezte. A testvérpár bólintott. - Ki vezet?

\- Tambay! - ragyogott fel Luigi szeme.

\- Szép kis csapat vagytok, mondhatom! - kiáltott fel Lightning tettetett felháborodással. - Nem akartok apának szurkolni?

\- Szerintem Hudson Hornet lenni jobb, mint Tambay - csendült egy lágy hang, és Francesco bukkant fel Luigiék mögött.

Lightning felszisszent.

\- Francesco, a sorsod megpecsételődött. Ilyet mondani két Ferrari rajongónak… Halott vagy - vigyorodott el, Francesco pedig nevetve, de eloldalazott az olaszok mellett, akik szóhoz sem jutottak a döbbenettől.

\- Egyébként fiúk, én bátyám épp most előzni meg Tambay!

Luigi a szívéhez kapott, Guido pedig rá akarta vetni magát Francescora, aki csak nevetett a felháborodott olasz kiáltozásán.

\- Hogy merészeled, te aljas, te áruló!

\- Lightningo - fordult Francesco a fiú felé. - Jössz?

\- Hová? - nézett furcsálva Lightning az olaszra. - Apa mindjárt ideér.

\- Proprio ezért, ne legyünk lábszáruk alatt.

Lightning felkuncogott az apró nyelvtani bakin, de nem szólt semmit. Követte Francesco-t, aki a boxutca mellett a speciális vendégeknek fenntartott emelvényhez sétált. Leültek és egy ideig csendben figyelték a kanyarban felbukkanó autókat. Tambay és Elio már előrébb jártak, de James Hylton és John Watson pont ebben a szakaszban csatáztak a harmadik helyért.

\- Apa hol tart? - fordult Lightning az olasz fiú felé.

\- Ő volt ötödik, mikor én látni utoljára.

\- Az nem is annyira rossz.

Lightning remélte, nem csúszott le nagyon, félt, hogy olyan műszaki hibájuk lesz, amit nem lehet majd kiküszöbölni.

Darrel Waltrip húzott el a boxutca előtt, mikor Hornet felbukkant a kanyarban.

\- Hatodik - nyögött fel Lightning, és felállt, hogy lerohanjon segíteni. Ám Francesco utána kapott, tenyere melegen simult a fiú kézfejére.

\- Nem menj, McQueen!

\- De…

\- Ők megoldani - rántotta vissza Lightningot a székre, Lightning megadóan fonta karba a kezét.

\- Jó, maradok.

Csend.

\- Amúgy nem tudom, miért hallgatok rád.

Francesco mintha meglepődött volna a kérdésen.

\- Mert mi lenni barátok?

Lightning pulzusa az egekbe szökött.

 _Barátok_?

Nem értette, miért reagált úgy a teste, ahogy, egyrészt őrülten boldog volt, hogy a másik a barátjának nevezte, hogy mellette ült, másrészt viszont úgy érezte, nem ez lenne a helyes szó kettejük kapcsolatára. Ez a két ellentétes érzés rettenetesen összezavarta.

\- Ja - krákogta. - Azt hiszem, azok vagyunk.

Ismét megtelepedett rajtuk a csend, Francesco nyughatatlanul fészkelődött a helyén.

\- Francesco annyira szeretne ott lenni pályán - sóhajtotta, s a korlátra könyökölt. - Te próbálni már versenyezni? - kérdezte Lightningot, de közben szemét végig a közeledő versenyzőkön tartva.

Lightningot meglepte a hirtelen kérdés.

\- Mármint… Igazi versenyautóval, vagy csak vezetni?

\- Incorporeo, mindegy.

\- Nos… - Lightning a távolba meredve kereste a szavakat. - Apa háta mögött kijárok gyakorolni egy régi verdával - bökte ki végül. - Sally pedig segít, időt mér, meg ilyesmik.

\- Oh. Egy lány? Te lenni vele jóban?

Lightning nem tudta hova tenni, ahogy Francesco arca hirtelen elkomorult.

\- Sally aranyos lány. De nem vagyok belé szerelmes, vagy ilyesmi! - védekezett Lightning hevesen, Francesco szája sarka apró mosolyra húzódott.

\- És lenni neked tanár, aki kutatni hogyan kell versenyezni? - kíváncsiskodott tovább.

\- Nem, nem igazán - vont vállat Lightning. - Csak én, Sally meg egy barátom tudunk róla, senki más. Eljárna a szájuk.

Francesco bólintott, s egy ideig csendben ültek egymás mellett, Lightning kiszámolta, apja hányadik helyen tart, Francesco pedig láthatóan erősen törte valamin a fejét.

\- Te, Lightningo.

\- Hm?

\- Mi lenne, ha én menni ki hozzád és te tanulni tőlem vezetni?

Lightning picit eltátotta a száját.

\- Ho… Hogy te eljönnél Radiator Springsbe? De, de… Neked tanulnod kell, nem léphetsz le csak úgy, nem?

\- Csak Elionak lenni szerződés a csapattal, Francesco csinálni amit akarni! - emelte meg makacsul az állát. - Ha Lightningo szeretné, Francesco menni ki hozzá.

A kisbusz pár nappal később eggyel több utassal vette az irányt Radiator Springs felé. Luigi és Guido az ablakon bámultak kifelé, Hornet elbóbiskolt az anyósülésen, Francesco is a sarokba dőlve szuszogott, Lightning pedig csak bámulta megigézve a fiú szeplős arcát, nem is tudván, miért.


	3. 3

\- Ez pedig a város hotele! - Lightning széles karmozdulattal mutatott az óriási, sárga bójáktól szegélyezett térre, középen az üvegfalú épülettel. Igaz, hogy a legnagyobb déli hőségben ejtették meg a városnézést, Francesco lelkesen figyelt idegenvezetője minden szavára. Odavolt Ramone tetoválószalonjáért, de legfőképp Hornet garázsáért. Lightning apja megengedte nekik, hogy közelről is megnézzék a versenyautóját, ez láthatóan überelte az összes többi programot. Lassan pedig a város végére értek - legalábbis a lakott rész végére.

\- Wow, ezek… ezek lenni mik? - Francesco felnevetett, ahogy nem jutott eszébe az angol szó.

\- Útterelő bója - segítette ki Lightning. - Sally ötlete volt.

\- Sally, akinek a szülei vezetni V8 - ismételgette az újonnan szerzett információkat az olasz.

Lightning bólintott.

\- Ő ki? - mutatott hirtelen előre Francesco. - Nagyon csinos! - kacsintott Lightningra, akinek ettől görcsbe állt a gyomra.

\- Öö, ja, aham. Ő Sally.

\- Ohohó!

Sally a szokásos kék pulcsijában, szabadon szálló hajjal sétált feléjük, rámosolyogva az olaszra.

\- Ön bizonyára lenni Miss Sally! - Francesco kézfogásra nyújtotta a kezét, ám aztán kezet csókolt a lánynak, Sally kuncogott.

\- Igen, én vagyok. Ejnye Lightning, mindent elfecsegtél rólam? - fordult a fiú felé.

\- Ch, dehogy is, nem vagy annyira fontos - húzta fel az orrát Lightning, hogy bosszantsa a lányt. Sally színlelt sértődéssel bokszolt barátja vállába.

\- Hova mentek? - kérdezte végül.

\- Megmutattam Francesco-nak a várost, meg szeretnénk még kimenni a Karburátor-kanyonhoz.

\- És hogy tetszik Radiator Springs? Lightning nem untat? - kacsintott Francesco-ra Sally.

Mi van ezzel a kacsintgatással?! - bosszakodott Lightning.

\- Oh nem, Lightning lenni igazán gentile! A városotok pedig lenni lenyűgöző. Olyan misterioso!

\- Az már igaz - bólintott Sally, Lightning közben azon pirult, hogy Francesco az 'aranyos' 'helyes' szinonímáját használta rá. - Hallottad már a titokzatos Ufó-fény legendáját?

\- Oh bocsi Sally, de szerintem mennünk kell, szeretnénk még pihenni is délután, szóval… - Lightning megfordította Francesco-t a vállánál fogva, és egy bocsánatkérő mosollyal ott hagyta a csodálkozó lányt.

Lightning szeme felpattant, ahogy az első napsugár besütött szobája ablakán.

Ma elkezdjük az edzést Frannel!

Aztán ledöbbent, hogy becézte a fiút, pedig még csak pár napja ismeri. Komótosan, szándékosan lassan szöszmötölve öltözött fel, ballagott át a benzinkút éttermébe, hogy aztán ismét az egekbe szökjön a vérnyomása. A bolt tulajdonosa, Flo a pult mögött matatott, miközben Francesco-val beszélgetett. A fiú lazán az asztalnak dőlt, fehér pólót és kopott, szürke melegítőt viselt, haja pedig…

Lightning pislogott.

\- Jó reggelt, Flo! - köszönt hangosan. A nő visszaintett, Francesco széles mosollyal fordult felé.

\- 'Reggelt, Lightningo! Te aludni jó sokáig! - kacsintott a fiúra, Lightning pedig nem akarta azonosítani a kacsintás okát/célját.

\- Kimerítettek az elmúlt napok. - Nyújtózkodott, majd feltornázta magát egy bárszékre.

 _Utálok alacsony lenni_ \- morogta magában.

\- Tudod, Francesco, nekem ez volt az első igazi verseny, amin ott lehettem.

\- Oh, ez lenni igaz - ismerte be az olasz.

\- Kérsz kávét, bogaram? - csicseregte Flo, aki élénkzöld ruhájával és barátságos mosolyával beragyogta az éttermet. Igazán vidám jelenség volt sötét tónusú bőrével és kontyba kötött, göndör fekete hajával.

\- Igen, köszönöm - bólintott Lightning. Francesco-val leültek egy távolabbi sarkába a helyiségnek, míg Flo a reggelijüket készítette.

\- Akkor… ma kezdjük az edzéseket? - szaladt ki Lightning száján a kérdés. Nem bírta már tovább magában tartani.

\- Ha te gondolni készen állsz rá…

Lightning felvonta a szemöldökét a rejtett cukkolás hallatán.

\- Persze, hogy készen állok! - Lehalkított hangjába annyi fennköltséget préselt, amennyit csak tudott. - Hudson Hornet fiával beszélsz, Bernoulli!

Francesco kuncogott, haját egy alig észrevehető mozdulattal oldalra tűrte, hogy ne lógjon a szemébe.

\- Egy kávé a nagy Lightning McQueennek… - lépett az asztal mellé Flo, s egy az étterem logójával díszített bögrét téve le a fiú elé. - Virsli tojással, valamint szintén egy kávé a vendégnek!

\- Grazie, Flo! - villantott ragyogó mosolyt a nőre Francesco.

Lighting csak biccentett. Alig várta, hogy menjenek. Belekortyolt a kávéba, de rögtön vissza is rakta az asztalra.

\- Fran… cesco, mit fogunk csinálni? - Majdnem megint becézte, jobban kellene figyelnie.

\- Te majd meglátni. - Francesco csak ennyit mondott titokzatos szemhunyorítással.

Francesco keze a kézfején, a másik a térdén, a Pontiac fordult, Lightning a bőre bizsergésére koncentrált, az autó kishíján egy bokorban landolt.

\- Lightningo! - Az olasz hangja bosszúsan csendült. - Te nem figyelsz!

\- Sajnálom… máshol járt az eszem.

Lightning lefékezte a kocsit, kezét az ölébe ejtette. Francesco nem húzta el az övét.

\- Oh. Sally-n?

\- Mi? - kapta fel a fejét Lightning. - Dehogy! Ő… ő csak barát.

Francesco elmosolyodott.

\- Akkor jó. Na, még egyszer?

Újra próbálták a manővert, Francesco irányította Lightning lábát, hogy mikor és mekkora gázt adjon, másodszorra pedig segítség nélkül is tökéletesen ment.

Lightning lassan ballagott, maga előtt rugdosva a földet borító homokot, egész porfelhőt idézve elő maga körül. Száraz fűcsomókat számolt, ahogy haladt előre, és csak akkor pillantott fel, mikor az első szerteszét heverő kacatokat megpillantotta. Belerúgott egy konzervdobozba, aztán gyorsabbra fogva lépteit Matuka düledező faházához sietett.

\- Hé, cimbi! - kiáltott fel a fiú, ahogy megpillantotta barátját.

\- Szia, Matu! - Lightning vállon bokszolta Matukát. - Min ügyködsz?

Az egyetlen szobából álló ház padlóján egyetlen szabad négyzetcenti sem akadt, mindent alkatrészek, rongyok és… nos, szemét borított.

\- Oh, űrhajót építek! - Matuka szeme izgatottan csillogott.

\- Mi? Matuka ez őrültség! - Lightning elképedve járta körbe a kupacot, ami Matuka elmondása szerint egy űrhajó lesz majd.

\- Jaa nem olyan űrhajót! - kapott észbe a fiú. - Makettet.

\- Oh - bólintott Lightning. - Az más - nevetett.

\- Veled mi a helyzet? Hogy van az olasz szívtipród? - Bár Matuka csak viccnek szánta, Lightning egész arca pírba borult.

\- Ne… Nem a szívtipróm!

\- Ha te mondod… - hagyta rá Matuka, de Lightning sejtette, hogy nem zárták még le ezt a beszélgetést. - Akkor arról mesélj, mit csináltok a Pontiaccal!

\- Hű, hát - Lightning arrébb tolt egy halom műanyagot és törökülésben a földre kuporodott, Matuka pedig még ennyire sem zavartatta magát, ráült egy kupac… ki tudja mire. - Szépen sorban haladunk, a szabályokkal kezdtük, aztán a rajttal, előzési techhnikákkal, a centrális...

És itt Matuka elvesztette a fonalat a sok tudományos kifejezés között.

\- Szóval jól haladtok - állapította meg végül.

\- Szuperül! - Lightning álmodozó tekintettel támasztotta állát a tenyerébe. - Fran nagyon jó tanár, eszméletlenül vezet… De el ne mondd neki, hogy ezt mondtam! Így is túl nagy az egója - kuncogott.

\- Fran.

\- Mi? - kapta fel a fejét Lightning.

\- Fran. - Matuka megpróbálta felvonni a fél szemöldölét, csak a nyomaték kedvéért.

\- Oh, hogy úgy… - Lightning megint elpirult, érezte, és legszívesebben egy forró motorházba dugta volna a fejét, hogy barátja ne lássa.

\- Te elpirultál! - esett le a tantusz Matukának.

Elvesztem - gondolta Lightning.

\- Lightning, te… Szerelmes vagy Francescoba?

\- Nem, én nem! - kiáltott fel Lightning azonnal.

\- De de! - pattant fel Matuka. - Belezúgtál Franbe, belezúgtál Franbe!

\- Matu, Matu hé! - pisszegett Lightning. - Hagyd már abba! Hallod?

\- Belezúgtál belezúgtál bele…

\- Cimbi! Nem vicces! - ordított fel a fiú, arcán könnyek csordultak le. Matuka elszégyellve magát visszaült a szemétbe.

\- Sajnálom… Nem akartam.

Lightning szipogott.

\- Tudom, cimbi. Csak… nem tudod, min megyek most keresztül.

\- Akkor mondd el. - Matuka közelebb húzódott barátjához. - Figyelek.

Lightning sóhajtott.

\- Tudod úgy érzem, Fran próbál… flörtölni velem, aztán ugyanezt csinálja Sally-vel is, és megőrjít vele. Meg… te jó ég, apa kinyír ha megtudja, nem lehetek… meleg… Ez annyira nem szokványos itt. Különc leszek, bolondok házába visznek és...

\- Szerintem ezzel nincs semmi gond - vágott közbe Matuka. - Ez vagy te, így kell szeretnie. Én akkor is csipázni foglak, ha összejöttök Francesco-val.

\- Kösz, cimbi - mosolygott rá Lightning. - Akkor szerinted… megpróbáljam viszonozni a gesztusait?

Matuka bólintott.

\- Maximum kiderül, hogy csak ilyen furcsa a stílusa és nem is flörtöl - fejtegette Matuka, miközben az ajtóhoz kísérte barátját. Azt már nem hallotta, amit Lightning az orra alatt motyogott:

\- Abba belehalnék…

Egy héttel, sok önmarcangolással és kerékcserével később a kora reggeli napfény megcsillant az autó fényezésén, a sivatagos vidék narancs fényben izzott. Francesco a Nap felé fordulva süttette az arcát, míg Lightning a kocsi alján bütykölt valamit. A pulzusa az egekben volt, de úgy döntött, tiszta vizet önt a pohárba.

\- Hé, Fran. - Használta a becézést. - Kérdezhetek valamit?

\- Persze.

\- Tetszik neked Sally?

Lightning mindent megadott volna, hogy most lássa az olasz arckifejezését. Aztán elfogta a pánik, mert Francesco nem válaszolt.

\- Fran…?

Torokköszörülés.

\- Miért gondolod?

\- Csak… csak mert úgy flörtöltél vele - nyögte ki Lightning, és már rég megbánta a kérdését.

Ám Francesco felnevetett.

\- Mert veled nem csinálom, Lightningo?

Lightning egy lendülettel kicsusszant az autó alól, és szembe találta magát Francesco-val. Az olasz leguggolt, egyenesen Lightning fölé hajolva.

\- Elpirultál - jegyezte meg halkan kuncogva. Lightning úgy érezte, lángol az arca, gyomra bukfencet vetett. - Te nem jönni rá eddig?

\- Mi… mire? - Nyomoréknak érezte magát, ahogy félig könyökölve feküdt Francesco mellett, egyáltalán nem eredményesen tettetve, hogy nem érez semmit.

Francesco pedig ismét kuncogott, aztán Lightning haját a füle mögé tűrve óvatosan megcsókolta. Épp csak egy pillanatra, Lightning mégis egy évezrednek érezte.

\- Nos… Ez új - suttogta maga elé.

\- Francesco-nak is - vallotta be az olasz. - De jobb bárminél amit én csinálni eddig.

A pillanat varázsa megült a két fiún, Francesco a kezét nyújtva felsegítette Lightningot a földről. A kocsi elejének dőlve bámulták a tájat, nem engedve el egymás kezét. Új, ismeretlen érzések kavarogtak bennük, szerelem, boldogság, félelem...

\- Fran… - Lightning megszorította az olasz kezét. - Ezt nem tudhatja meg senki.

Francesco bólintott.

\- Na meg - folytatta Lightning - gyakorolnunk kéne.

\- Oh, tényleg. - A kezdeti zavart kifejezés eltűnt Francesco arcáról, átvette a helyét a megszokott, egoista mosolya. - Akkor te menni most egy kört egyedül!

Lightning vágott egy magabiztos vigyort.

\- Ezt figyeld!

A kocsi porfelhőt hagyva maga után elrajtolt, Francesco lelkesen rikkantott, a hangzavartban pedig egy homokdomb mögött Sally kiengedett egy döbbent, dühös morgást, majd zsibbadó tagokkal feltápászkodott, és futva indult vissza a város felé.


	4. 4

Lightning Francesco ölébe ülve átkarolta a nyakát és hagyta, hogy elvesszen csókban. Az olasz fiú csípőjénél fogva közelebb húzta magához, Lightning a puha, barna hajtincsekbe túrt.

\- Ez… - szusszant Lightning, de nem tudta kifejezni magát. Francesco puszit nyomott a szájára.

\- Francesco sosem volt ennyire boldog - suttogra.

\- Én sem, Fran… Én sem.

Lightning úgy érezte, villámok cikáznak a gerincén, és a másik fiú minden érintése apró elektromos szúrás volt a bőrén. Csókolta Francesco ajkait, szeplős arcát, napbarnított nyakát, bensője lüktetett, alig kapott levegőt.

\- Szeretlek, Fran… - motyogta, mire az olasz elmosolyodott, és vállánál fogva az ágyra döntötte. Lassan megcsókolta, mintha minden egyes pillanatát meg akarná jegyezni, mintha sosem akarna elszakadni a másiktól.

És ekkor kopogtattak.

A két fiú megdermedt, Lighting arcára pánik ült ki. Francesco a szájára tette az ujját és felállt, Lightning az ágyneműt kezdte rendezni, míg Fran az ajtóhoz ment.

Lightning levetette magát egy székre, s imádkozott, hogy kapkodó lélegzése csillapuljon. Az ajtó kitárult.

\- Apa?

Hudson Hornet állt a bejáratnál, de az ellenfényben Lightning nem tudta kivenni az arcát.

\- Lightning! Beszélni szeretnék veled. - Hornet ügyet sem vetett az ajtó mellett álldogáló Francesco-ra, akinek még sötétebb tónusú bőrén is látszott, hogy kipirult.

\- Öh… most? - Lightning zavartan a hajába túrt. - Tudod, Fran...cescoval éppen…

\- Éppen mi? - csattant Hornet hangja. - Éppen titkos utakra indultatok volna? Éppen a Pontiacot akartátok volna kicsempészni? Vagy a mocskos… undorító szenvedélyeteknek akartatok hódolni?

Lightning arcára színtiszta rémület ült ki.

\- Az "undorító" szenvedély alatt a szerelmet értette? - Francesco hangja komoran csendült, szinte fenyegetően.

\- Szerelem az, amit egy féfi és egy nő érez egymás iránt! - sziszegett Hornet, de nem fordult Francesco felé. - Ez… korcs…

Lightning elsírta magát. Nem szokott sírni, de most annyira rettegett, annyi stressz tolult fel benne, hogy megtört benne valami. Válla rázkódott a zokogástól, Francesco aggódva pillantott rá.

\- Ne bőgj itt nekem! - Hornet szinte őrjöngött, Francesco megrettenve hátrált el tőle. - Nézz a szemembe!

Lightning felnézett, szája remegett a visszatartott sírástól, szemei vörösen csillogtak.

\- Miért teszed ezt velem, fiam? - Hornet most majdhogynem suttogott.

\- A versenyzést, vagy… - kockáztatott meg egy kérdést Lightning, mire Hornet ismét felkiáltott.

\- Nem mindegy? Kijátszottad a bizalmamat, Lightning, becsaptál mindenkit, elloptad és összetörted az autóm, ráadásul Sally-t és Matukát is belerángattad! - Hornetből áradtak a szavak, a düh mellett csalódás és fájdalom vegyült a hangjába. - Aztán nem elég, hogy veszélybe sodrod az életed, ráadásul hazahozod ezt az… ezt, és fajtalankodásra adod a fejed…

\- Szeretem Frant! - ordított fel hirtelen Lightning, mire Hornet hátrahőkölt. - Szeretem! - ismételte meg a fiú, apja háta mögött már Francesco is sírt.

\- Hát így állunk - suttogta Hornet, aztán megpördült. - Takarodj innen - sziszegte az olasznak. - Tűnj el, amíg megteheted, és hagyd… békén… a fiamat.

Lightning felkiáltott, Fracesco dühös arcán könnyek csorogtak, ahogy rápillantott.

\- Ti amo, Lightningo…

\- Takarodj! - ordított Hornet, Francesco kiszaladt a szobából. A férfi ekkor Lightninghoz fordult. - Eddig türelmes voltam veled, fiam… de elfogyott a jóindulatom. - Közelebb lépett a fiúhoz, kezét felemelte, mintha pofont akarna neki adni, de aztán egy mély, reszketeg sóhajjal leengedte. - Csalódtam benned - szólt halkan, aztán ő is kilépett a szobából.

Lightning minden ízében remegve meredt a csukott ajtóra, Francesco érintései még ott égtek a bőrén, de gyomrát görcsbe rántotta a félelem, szemét könnyek égették. Felállt, hogy Fran után menjen, de lábai felmondták a szolgálatot. Lerogyott az ágyra, felzokogott, tehetetlenségében arcát a párnába fúrta és szabadjára engedte a könnyeit.

A V8 étteremben Hornet komoran a pultnak dőlve várta a rendelt italát - Flo remek bánatűzőt tudott keverni -, és töprengett.

Nem tudott belenyugodni a történtekbe. Mikor Sally könnyes arccal elmesélte, amit látott, összeomlott benne valami. Az ő fia… homoszexuális? Képtelenség, az nem lehet. Egy ilyen jóképű, ügyes és okos fiú… Mit ronthatott el? Többet kellett volna szórakozni küldenie, igen, ez lehetett a baj. Itthon, Radiator Springsben csak Sally volt vele egykorú lány. A többiek, Matuka, az olasz testvérek…

Dühösen ökölbe szorította a kezét.

Majd ha ez a lókötő Francesco elmegy, esélye lesz a jó útra terelnie Lightningot, a fiú pedig majd szépen elfelejti a történteket, és minden rendben lesz.

\- Tessék, amit kértél - tette le az italt Hornet elé Flo.

Hornet a nő felé nyújtotta a pénzt, ám Flo elhárította.

\- Tartsd meg, öreg harcos. Inkább fizess azzal, hogy elmondod, mi történt. Sally-ből egy szót sem tudok kiszedni, bezárkózott a szobájába és sír; el nem tudom képzelni, mi baja.

Hornet nagyot kortyolt az utalból.

\- Lightning a baja.

\- Csak nem megbántotta valamivel Sally-t? - kérdezte Flo döbbenten. - Nem úgy ismerem Lightningot.

\- Nem, nem, nem… - rázta a fejét Hornet. - Alig bírom kimondani… A fiam… ho… ho… - Hornet ivott még egy nagy kortyot, sóhajtott, és csak azután folytatta. - A lányod látta Lightningot és Francesco-t, nos, csókolózni.

\- Jesszusom! - Flo mindkét kezét a szája elé kapta, hogy elfojtsa a kiáltását. - Beszéltél már Lightninggal?

Hornet bólintott.

\- Veszekedtünk. Elküldtem Francesco-t.

Flo zaklatottan járkált fel-alá a pult mögött.

\- Óvatosnak kell lenned, Hudson. Lightning lelke még nagyon törékeny… Ha nem vigyázol, örökre elveszítheted.

\- Már elvesztettem - mormogta Hornet.

\- Nem, Hudson, nem érted! - Flo megfogta Hornet mindkét kezét és megszorította. - Nem az számít most, hogy kihez vonzódik a fiad, hanem hogy ne veszítse el se az apját, se önmagát. Támogatnod kell.

Hornet felhorkant.

\- Ebben? Soha.

Flo csak a fejét csóválta.

\- Nem lesz ez így jó, Hudson… El kell fogadnod a fiadat, akármilyen is.

\- Azt majd én eldöntöm. - Hornet megitta a maradék italt, lecsapta mellé az aprót és kiballagott a benzinkútról.

Lightning egészen sötétedésig sírt. Teljesen kiszáradt, szemei feldagadtak és elment a hangja, pedig a bánat még mindig ott mardosta belülről.

Nem fog elszakítani tőle - döntött magában. - Ha kell, elszököm.

Így is tett. Tudta, hogy apja másnap azonnal beküldi Francesco-t a legközelebbi repülőtérre, tehát aznap este lesz esélye meglógni.

Az éjjel egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt, hol a padlón kuporgott, hol az ágyra dőlve tépkedte a hajszálait. Reggel úgy, ahogy volt kisurrant a szobából és elindult Matukához. Ő maradt neki az egyetlen, akiben megbízhat, és aki úgy szereti, ahogy van.

A fiú vidám köszönése nem jutott el a tudatáig, ködös látással, tudattalan léptekkel botorkált a házhoz és borult barátja nyakába. Ismét sírva fakadt. Matuka arrébb rugdosta a padlód borító kacatokat és leültette Lightningot, a fiú pedig hüppögve elmesélte, mi történt.

Matuka csendben bámult maga elé.

\- Jó, hogy hozzám jöttél, Cimbi! Történetesen egy szakértővel van dolgod.

Lightning grimaszolt.

\- De tényleg! - bizonygatta Matuka. - Figyelj, van egy haverom, aki ki tud juttatni a városból, onnan pedig csak találunk egy faintos repülőt, akivel elutazhatunk!

\- Várj - kapta fel a fejét Lightning -, utazhatunk?

\- Há' persze, csak nem engedhetlek el egyedül! - bokszolt barátja vállába Matuka. - Előkerítem neked ezt az olasz szívtiprót, akármibe kerül is.

Lightgning arcára mámoros mosoly kúszott.

\- Te vagy a legeslegjobb barátom, Matuka. Nem tudom, hogyan háláljam meg.

A fiú heherészett.

\- Ennyit csak megtehetek a legesjobb cimbimért, nem?

Lightning Matukánál maradt, de egyszer sem lépett ki a házból. Matuka pedig végezte a szokásos teendőit, pakolászott, kiment egy-egy autót elvontatni, magára döntött egy szemétkupacot, aztán vacsorára szalonnát sütött. Lightning kikapcsolta a gondolatait, és úgy piszkált egy számára ismeretlen szerkezetet, csavarokat és fémlapokat szedve le róla. Kezei önállóan dolgoztak, nem is figyelt arra, hogy mit csinál.

Aztán Matuka az ölébe dobott egy hátizsákot.

\- Indulunk!

Lightning mintha álmából ébredt volna. Csak most vette észre, mennyire éhes, hogy megcsapta a szalonna illata, ami a zsákből szivárgott.

\- Máris?

Matuka bólintott.

\- Hoztam neked ruhákat, készítettem szendvicset, kértem Fillmore-tól innivalót, és egy kis pénzt is szedtem össze.

\- Elhoztad a zsebpénzem? - Lightning feltápászkodott a földről; hirtelen tettrekésznek érezte magát.

\- Egen - bólintott Matuka. - És itt van az én keresetem is. Mehet a menet?

Pacsira nyújtotta a tenyerét, Lightning mosolyogva csapott bele.


End file.
